As computer chips become "faster" and more capable, there is a corresponding increased demand for improved materials and methods of manufacturing. Although computer chips, i.e. semiconductor devices, are manufactured by many techniques, a typical important step in the manufacture is the deposition of thin films on a substrate. The present invention focuses on physical vapor deposition, PVD, wherein a mass of metal, i.e. "a target", is shaped such that when a plasma is excited in a rarefied atmosphere, such as argon, at a very low pressure, the high speed atoms of argon dislodge metal atoms from the target. Atoms from the target thus freed, deposit a thin film on a substrate or wafer, e.g. a single crystal of silicon, located near the target. Following a number of various operations and additional film depositions, the wafer is made ready for dicing into individual chips. A few to several dozen chips may be obtained from an individual wafer. The resulting chips provide various functions in a typical computer, for example, memory, logic and application specific tasks, etc.
Articles embodying the chips are often made by designs that include trenches, contact holes and via holes (also referred to as "vias") in very small diameters. It is important that the film coverage of the bottom of the contact holes, vias, and trenches, referred to as "step coverage", be maintained to a useful degree so that smaller diameters of such holes can be used as higher aspect ratios are desired in applications where electrical connection between layers is required. The present invention provides a titanium sputtering target which enables improved step coverage.